Dirty Dealings
by AliL30373
Summary: Jade bets Beck that she could get Tori to sleep with her within 3 months. Will Jade win the bet? Or will things get a bit messy? NOW COMPLETE!
1. It Was Obvious

**Chapter 1**

**AN: ****_My second full length story. I don't know if this has been done before (probably has idk.) Hope you like it!_**

* * *

"Hit me" shouts Tori as she observes the cards in her hand.

"24! I win, again!" cheers Andre.

"I don't want to play this game anymore" Tori pouts like a child at her closet friend.

"Alright, fine. What do you want to do now? We could pick a different game, watch a movie"

"As long as you don't annoy me I don't care, but please pick something" shouts Trina from the kitchen, carrying a bowl custard over to the counter.

"Are you going to eat all that custard?" Tori asks Trina

"Don't be silly. I read online that using custard as a face cream keeps your soft and clear"

"Of course you did"

"Ow! Hot, hot, hot" shrieks Trina, custard dripping down her cheek

"I don't think you were meant to use hot custard" laughs Andre at the older sister's distress

"YOU THINK?!"

"We'll… leave you to it." says Tori motioning towards the stairs. "I need to tell you something" she says with a deep breath.

Once upstairs, Tori closes the door and takes another deep breath before sitting down on the bed next to Andre.

"What's up?"

"Nothings…up per say, I just. Listen you're my best friend and I wanted to tell you first…"

"Tori, you're knocked up!"

"No, no! Besides who would the dad be… never mind. Andre, I'm gay"

"I know"

"You know?"

"Well, we all had our suspicions. We were just waiting until you were ready to tell us."

"All?"

"Me, Cat, Robbie, Beck and Jade… oh and Sikowitz"

"How did he know?"

"Something about the coconut juice telling him, and visions… I don't know. He's almost as mad as my grandma!" laughs Andre. "Hey, but don't worry. I won't tell them it's definitely true, and they won't tell anyone their suspicions."

"Even Jade?"

"Even Jade. We threatened to take all her scissors away and ban her from coffee"

"Ahh, makes sense now, I guess. How did you all know?"

"Just the way you are really… you're very…" he pauses while he searches for the right word to use ''…flamboyant''

"Right… at least I know you're all okay with it"

"Of course we are! We love you no matter who you like to date"

"Thanks, Andre" she says with a thankful smile.

"No problem, Tor. Shall we watch a movie? I have a few hours before my grandma starts panicking and wondering where I am"

"Sure! How about… Mamma Mia!?"

"See, flamboyant"

"Whatever, it's a good movie!"

"It's a terrible movie. But I guess it's just so bad that it makes it good … "

"Yay" She says jumping up and skipping over to the DVD player, much to her friend's amusement.

"My, My, at Waterloo Napoleon did surrender  
Oh yeah, and I have met my destiny in quite a similar way.  
The history book on the shelf,  
is always repeating itseeeeeeeellllffff!

WATERLOO!"

"Okay, Tori. The movie is over you can stop singing now."

"I was defeated you won the war  
Waterloo! Promise to love you forever more!  
Waterloo!

"Tori, I love your singing and everything but it's been none stop for about two hours now!"

"Fine, fine. I'll stop." She reaches over and presses a button on the remote, turning the movie off. "Better?"

"Much, thank you." Andre falls back, resting his head on the pillows of Tori's bed. "You're bed is a lot comfier than mine" he states "I could just fall asleep here…"

"You better not" she says laying down next to him; both of them staring at the ceiling; which Tori had decorated with glow in the dark stars. Though it was still daylight so they didn't have the same effect as they did at night.

"So tell me Tori, do you have your eye on anyway? Now that you're out, loud and proud"

"Maybe…" Tori sang

"Come on then, spill! Do I know her?" urged Andre

"Yes"

"Does she have dark hair" he asked knowingly

"Yes…" answered Tori, wondering how he knew that so quickly

"Does she like to threaten people with sharp scissors?"

"Andre! How did you know?"

"Obvious really"

"Oh god… everyone knows don't they?"

"No, no. Just me this time, don't worry."

Tori paused and sat thinking for a moment. Was it really that obvious? I mean sure she may have daydreamed in class on several occasions; and may have accidently 'glanced' at her… assets. But they were only short glances and there was no way anyone could read her mind to know who she was daydreaming about…. Right?

"How… how exactly was it obvious?" she finally spoke

"Please, you're practically drooling whenever you see her"

"I do not!" Tori protested

"Oh you so do! Plus, you're one of the only people in the school who isn't afraid of her"

"I was a little on the first day, but I don't know if it was scared or intimidated. I mean, once she poured that coffee over me, I knew I couldn't spend my whole time at Hollywood Arts being afraid of her. So I don't know, I guess I just… chose not to be afraid of her."

"I think you tried a little too hard there, Tor"

"She's not that scary. Remember when she got me in trouble, saying I punched her?"

"Who could forget?"

"I had to clean the theatre because some kids had a food fight scene; she came and helped me scrape all the nasty food off the walls."

"Wow, never head of the great Jade West doing anything like that for anyone; maybe she has a soft spot for you" he said giving his best friend a nudge.

"I wish, but I very much doubt it. I mean she's straight anyway, rule number one never fall in love with a straight girl" she says.

"Just because she's with Beck it doesn't mean she's straight, you know"

"I know"

"She could be bi; there is still a chance there for you" he smiled

"Thanks, Andre." She said giving him a hug

Their moment was interrupted by the loud of a plate smashing followed by Trina screaming.

"Is she always like this?"

"Unfortunately, yes. I should go see what beauty secret she's trying out now; and clean up that plate, she isn't going to do it." Tori says heading for the door.

"Hold up, I need to get going anyway. I'll see you tomorrow"

"Okay, yeah see you tomorrow; and thanks again"

"No problem."

* * *

**AN:** _**And there is the first chapter! I wasn't planning on uploading this chapter until I had the next few written but I wanted to see what you all thought of the idea and this chapter before I waste my time writing more. So please, please, please let me know if you think I should continue with this story. And if I do it might be a while before the next chapter is up as I go back to college on Monday and will only be able to write for limited times then. Thanks! Xx **_


	2. Curtains Up

**Chapter 2 – Curtains Up**

**AN: **_And here is chapter 2, enjoy xx_

* * *

It was 9pm on a Sunday night, Jade and Beck were in their usual location of Beck's RV. They had been dating for 3 years on and off now, at least that's what everyone thought.

"Have you had sex with Cat?" questioned Beck

"Gross no, she's been my best friend since we were 6; that's like incest or something"

"Who have you had sex with then?"

"No one round here. I went to New York last year, there were a couple of one night stands then. But not much else."

"Is there anyone round here you like?"

She sighed. It was like 20 questions tonight; but conversations like these had grown familiar to the two.

"I had a crush on someone in my chemistry class; but it was only a crush. It's gone now." She admits.

"Jade, can we break up?" he asks after a pause.

"We're not dating"

"I mean, can I stop being your beard? Can we stop pretending?"

"Do you like someone?"

"Yeah… and she lives round here so I'd have to 'break up' with you before I started anything with her"

"I guess you're right, it's been almost 3 years… about time I let you go" she nudged

"Thanks Jade. But hey, it has been fun over the years, we had some really good memories"

"And we really got to practise our acting skills"

"Win-win."

They both sat for a while, just talking about school and their life in general. They finished watching the second season of Orphan Black, which they'd both started watching last week.

"They can't leave it there! Beck! When is the next season out?"

"Calm down, it's just a TV show"

"But I want to know if she's okay! They can't leave it there! Now what do I do?"

"You need a challenge to keep you busy"

"Hmm… I like what you're saying Beckett. Keep talking…" she says sounding more intrigued.

"Well, if we are breaking up; and I'm going to start something with someone else; you might want to get with someone too"

"So what's this challenge going to include?"

"I bet you couldn't get someone, and they have to be in Hollywood Arts, to sleep with you within 3 months"

"I could, go on, you can even pick who"

"Cat?"

"No, I told you about that. She's like a sister to me."

"Okay fine, I'll let that one pass… what about … Tori?"

"Tori Vega? Tori little-miss-perfect-and-innocent Vega? Sweet Sally Peaches?"

"Yeah, you're right. She's too innocent, you'd never be able to get her into bed"

"Woah! I never said I couldn't do it!" she argued

"Really? You think you could get Tori to sleep with you within 3 months?"

"Yeah"

"Alright; you're on. You have 3 months"

"Challenge accepted" she said reaching her hand out to shake on it.

"Well, to make it fair for both of us; we need a public breakup. One that everyone can see; you ready for another acting exercise?"

"I was born ready. I'm going to go home and do some scheming about the next few months. See you tomorrow Beckett, it's been a pleasure doing business with you." She says heading for the door.

"You too, Jadelyn. See you tomorrow, are we just doing improv?

"Of course" she says as she exits the RV and heads home.

Jade had stayed up a while longer that night, just planning out the day ahead of her; once her and Beck had had their public breakup, Tori was sure to come running to Jade to comfort her; she always does. She started thinking about what the rest of the school would say, she'd snagged Beck to be her beard when she was 14 because she was afraid of everyone's reactions to her being gay. If she'd have came out then she'd have got the ''you're too young to know what you are'' lecture off her parents; even though, now, 3 years later her feelings were still exactly as they were back then. She was turning 18 in a few months so figured people would leave her alone now; she didn't worry much about any homophobic comments from anyone in Hollywood Arts; with it being a creative arts school they were all very accepting of just about anything and anyone.

**Beck: **_I'm on my way, pick you up in 5 x_

**Jade: **_I'm waiting at the door as we speak x_

"Mom! Beck's here I'm going" she shouts up the stairs

"Okay, darling, see you when you get home" her mother replies.

"Well good morning, Jadelyn, you're looking extra fierce today" exclaims Beck upon seeing Jade's choice in clothing.

"Well, we're breaking up and I want to look my best for the audience" she said with a smirk

"I always look my best" winks Beck as he starts the car.

They arrived to school about 5 minutes before first class started; the hallways were at their busiest; everyone at their lockers collecting their books.

"You ready?" Jade smiled

"If you are"

"Let's go then; curtain up" she smirks getting out the car and storming into school a few paces before Beck.

"I DON'T HAVE ANGER ISSUES!" Jade shouts as she charges through the doors, letting them swing back on themselves.

"DON'T EVEN GET ME STARTED ON YOUR JELOUSY ISSUES" Beck shouts at her as he makes it into school, just missing the swinging doors.

"You've been such a horse's ass recently, I don't know why I even bother!"

"I've been a horse's ass!?"

By now almost everyone in the hallway were watching the two in their heated argument. Cat looked like she was having some sort of nervous breakdown in the corner at the two's words to each other; but Robbie was comforting her so Jade didn't worry. Tori, who was stood at her locker with Andre, were watching the couple fight; after their conversation last night this was an interesting change in events.

"Maybe, if I'm such a horse's ass, we should just breakup then" shouts Beck

"FINE, GOOD RIDDENCE" shouts Jade storming off towards the bathroom.

"DON'T COME CRAWLING BACK THIS TIME" Beck shouts after her.

As the school bell goes signalling the start of class; the hallway clears, everyone talking to each other about what they'd just seen. It wasn't an unusual thing to see Jade and Beck argue; but there was something different this time. I looked like it was really over.

"Well… that was…" starts Andre

"Loud?" finishes Tori

"I was going to say a coincidence"

"What do you mean?" asks Tori looking confused

"Well, just after our conversation last night, tis all"

"They always argue; it's nothing unusual" Tori says with a shrug

"Jade looked upset when she stormed off; everyone else is afraid of her so why don't you go check if she's alright?"

"Really? I should just go to class…"

"I'll tell Sikowitz what happened and where you are, he'll understand"

"I guess I could just go check on her quickly…"

"Great! I'll see you in class shortly then"

Jade was now in the bathroom, she knew Tori had watched the entire thing and would be along momentarily to check on her. She got some water out of the tap and dabbed her eyes with it, to make her mascara run a little; just to add effect of course.

As if on cue the door opened.

"Jade…"

* * *

**AN: **_I actually know where I'm going and what I'm doing with this story; sure makes writing it a lot easier! Hope you're enjoying it. It will be a while until the next update as I'm back in College on Monday and I have work on my day off college so I'm pretty busy now. I will try and write when I can but until then… Thanks for reading, let me know your thoughts on this xx_


	3. Chemistry

**Chapter 3 **

**AN; **_Ta-daa!_

* * *

The door slowly opened, Jade knew quite well who it would be. A slightly nervous looking Tori walked into the bathroom.

"Jade…" she says quietly.

The show was over for Beck; but for her it was just beginning; oh she did love her acting.

"What do you want, Vega?" Jade said, trying to sound both upset and annoyed, she didn't want to seem too different too quickly.

"You looked like you were about to cry after your argument. I wanted to check you were okay" she says, she genuinely cared; which made it a whole lot easier for Jade.

"I don't cry, Vega"

"Realllly? Because your mascara is running; and I've seen you cry before, remember"

"Whatever." Jade replies coldly, turning back to face the mirror and wiping her makeup from under her eyes.

"Jade; you know I'm here for you if you need someone to talk to, or even if you want a shoulder to cry on"

"I don't cry"

"Yeah you do. Everyone does, it's okay"

Time for a small, subtle change; to start things off Jade thinks as she turns back around to see Tori's sincere face.

"Thanks, Vega. Now let's get to class."

Tori, being a little taken back by Jade's sudden kindness, takes a few seconds to reply; "urm… yeah, sure."

The two girls walked slowly back to class, it was only down the hall but they managed to make the walk last a good 10 minutes; Jade telling Tori she didn't want to see Beck; and Tori 'convincing' Jade that she'd be fine in class.

"Jade! Toro!" Sikowitz shouts upon seeing the two stood at the door

"Tori…" she corrects him, again.

"Yeah, whatever. Do come in girls; Andre did warn be you'd be late; but let's get back to work!"

Tori spent the whole of the lesson thinking about everything that had just happened; both last night and the turn of events this morning.

Jade was also thinking about the recent events; but in a completely different way. Things had gone better than planned already; she thought Tori would be a little more distant than this for a while; but she had been proved wrong. She could see Beck was dying to talk to her; but before someone caught them talking and it ruining the whole thing; she texted him.

**Jade: **_Well… I can see you're on the edge of your seat to find out what happened._

**Beck: **_I am! So go on…_

**Jade: **_Not too much to tell, things are going according to plan though. Slow and steady wins the race ;)_

**Beck: **_Not too slow, you have 3 months remember._

**Jade: **_Fair point; but don't you worry your pretty head; I can do it._

The class went by quite quickly; a few acting exercises, nothing too difficult. Tori had a free next, and she had Andre for company so she was rather content with that. As everyone went to their next class the two friends made their way outside and sat down at their usual table.

"So, how was it with the ice queen?"

"She isn't as bad as everyone thinks; she had been crying you know?"

"Jade West? Crying? I don't think so, Tor"

"I've seen her cry before; she turned up at my house crying a few times"

"Wow, she really does have a soft spot for you"

"You really think?" Tori asks, for the first time considering it might be a possibility.

"Yeah, I think you should go for it. She isn't with Beck anymore so why not?"

"She broke up with him not even 2 hours ago! I can't just jump in now all rainbows and glitter!"

"As great as that would be to see… I meant go for it, but take it slow" Andre laughs

"How do I do that without it being obvious? I don't know if you noticed but I'm not good at being subtle"

"Really? I hadn't noticed" Andre teases

"Andre! I'm serious here! Help me!"

"Okay, okay! Calm down. Think of an excuse to hang out with her, just you two."

"I already told her that I'm right here if she needs company"

"Hmm…" he says, pausing to think "wait! Aren't you meant to be writing a song for class?"

"Yeah, I've got the music done; I'm just struggling with the lyrics"

"Well there it is! Your reason! She would help you write it."

"I thought you were going to help me tonight!"

"Oh yeah… while we're on the subject… I have to take my grandma the hospital tonight so I can't"

"How convenient" Tori replies

The two friends spent the rest of the hour just talking about everything and nothing, general gossip and about what happened in various TV shows this week. It wasn't long before they had to go off to their next classes; for Andre it was music and for Tori it was chemistry. Cat and Jade were in this class with her and the three tended to work together when it came to doing experiments.

"Look! Jade! Loooook, fire" sings Cat as she lights the Bunsen burner for their experiment.

"And you're trusting Cat with the fire because?" Jade turns to Tori saying

"I never said she could light it… but it's lit and nothing burnt down so there's nothing to worry about" Tori replies, after realising what Cat was up to.

After about 10 minutes the liquid that the group were boiling was now bubbling and changing colour; much to Cat's delight. She was sat staring at it (from a safe distance that Jade had set out for her), leaving the remaining two of the group to talk.

"Are you feeling any better?" Tori asks; keeping in mind Andres suggestion of making a move

"A bit" she replies quickly, still looking down at her work. "That company you suggested… does that offer still stand?" she says looking up.

Taken back by Jade's words, Tori takes a moment to think before telling her about Andre being unable to help her with her song lyrics… "And its due in tomorrow so; if you want you could join me after school to help write it" she suggests with a nervous smile.

"Yeah, that sounds great actually; I like writing songs. It's rare that I get the chance as I took theatre studies instead of song writing; it'll be a nice change"

Tori couldn't hide the smile on her face; thankfully she always seemed cheery so it wasn't too out of character. "Thanks, Jade"

"Don't mention it, Vega"

"Jadey! My brother told me that if you're quick enough you can pass your hand through the flame! Can I try it?" And with that Jade and Tori quickly jumped up to switch the flame off.

* * *

**AN; **_And chapter 3 is done. Sorry it took a while; I've been in college for a week and I'm already behind on … everything. Let me know what you think; mainly just a filler chapter to get things set up but still, reviews would be fabulous. Thanks xxx _


	4. Okay

Chapter 4 – Okay

**AN; **_I got the idea for a scene in this chapter from a gifset I saw on tumblr; I was going to try getting the creators permission but it was made over 2 years ago and I wasn't sure who originally made it so; this is my sort of disclaimer. Hope you enjoy this chapter!_

* * *

"So my plan worked?" winked Andre. Math was over in 10 minutes; the final class of the day.

"Yes…" sighed Tori "I'm meeting her in the music class after this. Are you really taking your grandma to the hospital?"

"Ah, yeah... about that. No"

"Andre!"

"It was all part of my evil plan!" he says with a loud 'evil' laugh; causing the class; including the teacher; to look towards the two. "Sorry guys, carry on" he said when he noticed everyone staring.

"Okay guys; you may as well leave a little early. We'll just start the next topic tomorrow. Circle Theorems! Hope you're all as excited as I am" their math teacher announces; only to gain a low mumble and groans from the class.

"Hey, why don't you go buy yourself and Jade a coffee? She doesn't finish lesson for over 5 minutes" suggests Andre.

"I guess I could…"

"Have fun with the ice queen then, I'm going now before everyone tries to move their cars at the same time! Bye Tor!"

"Cya"

_**these stars signal the passing of time, not much time, but time**like 10 minutes later**_

**Jade's POV**

I'd been kept behind 5 minutes to discuss my 'attitude in lesson' so after my ridiculous lecture from the teacher I start making my way to the music room to meet Tori; about 10 minutes late.

I couldn't have planned it better myself; as I get to the door I see Tori sitting by the piano drinking a coffee, and there was another cup on the table besides her which I presume is for me.

"Hey, sorry I'm late. Apparently I have bad attitude and need to think about my choices in class" I say walking into the room and closing the door behind me.

"Gee, I wonder what made then say that." She says at me sarcastically, urgh she's so smug, I hate that.

"Is that for me?" I say signalling towards the coffee cup.

"Erm… yeah. I got out of class early so I got us a coffee; black with 2 sugars, right?" she confirms with a slight stutter, I appear to be making her nervous; I'll have to change that if I want to win this bet.

"Perfect, thank you, Vega" I say with a slight smile and a raise of my eyebrow.

I can see her out of the corner of my eye, watching me as if she was in some sort of trance; Beck was going to regret this. As I finish my sip and put my cup down she realises she's been staring at me and quickly turns her head.

"So, you have the music written, and just need the lyrics, right?"

"Yeah... Yeah, I'm just struggling to find words that fit"

"Okay, play me the song and give me a moment, I'll try and jot something down" I say pulling out my notebook and pen.

Tori plays the song about 10 times over the next hour; during which I'm jotting down lyrics. I put on a nice act; sometimes overly nice with my smiles and I even laughed at one point.

"I think I have it" I saw with a smile. "Let me just, read over it again... yeah okay, ready?" I saw nodding towards the piano.

"Yeah" she says starting to play the music.

"There is no upper hand  
I'm giving you mine  
It doesn't have to end up wasting your time  
There's things that I could say  
But hear it my way  
I want to let you know that it's all okay

I like your smile  
but even introductions need to last awhile  
Sometimes I don't know if I'm right or wrong  
And in the end it seems like everything is worse when you're gone

There is no upper hand  
I'm giving you mine  
It doesn't have to end up wasting your time  
There's things that I could say  
But hear it my way  
I want to let you know that it's all okay

So there you are  
mistakenly mistaken for a deeper scar  
a hole in your heart  
and the same for me  
is everything you touch keeping you down  
or setting you free

There is no upper hand  
I'm giving you mine  
It doesn't have to end up wasting your time  
There's things that I could say  
But hear it my way  
I want to let you know that it's all okay

Shelter my eyes from the sun  
and wait for the birds to fly by  
trying to reach every one  
and know what you're feeling inside  
Deep in my head now it's like a dream goodbye

There is no upper hand  
I'm giving you mine  
It doesn't have to end up wasting your time  
There's things that I could say  
But hear it my way  
I want to let you know that it's all okay"

As I finish singing I notice that Tori was now in a complete trance; I swear I must have superpowers or something. I was sitting next to her so I could easily reach her from here; now was a better time than ever to make my first big move.

I lean in.

She suddenly snaps out of her trance. "Are you going to kiss me?" she asks as if it wasn't obvious.

"Yes" I simply reply.

Seeing her smiling like a complete dork I smile back lightly before leaning in again.

And our lips touch.

* * *

**AN; **_Short chapter, I know. But I felt like I had to get something written and that seemed like a good place to end the chapter soooo... Also, I did mention it at the start but here it is again; this chapter is based off a gifset I saw and I was unable to find the person who made it so, disclaimer thingy I guess. Also I used the lyrics for the whole song rather than just the chorus used in the show. _

_ watch?v=77CK4i3GaHw_

_There is the link to the full song if you're interested. ^^ Let me know what you thought of this development and thanks for reading! xxxx_


	5. So Soon!

Chapter 5 – So Soon?!

**AN; **_Sorry for the long wait! I'm so behind on my college work it's actually ridiculous. Also like, there is Uni open days to go to every weekend so… it's almost half term so I'll probably maybe write some then._

* * *

Tori's POV

I couldn't believe it! Jade West was actually about to kiss me. Even after I completely dorked out and asked her if she was going to kiss me, way to kill the moment Tori.

With the biggest grin plastered across my face I lean in, mirroring Jade. And our lips touch.

It felt so right, her lips were so soft. They had a faint taste of coffee on them from her drink before. I find myself getting lost for a moment, but then it suddenly felt wrong; and I pull away.

"I'm sorry…'' I start, admittedly in some form of trance still from the kiss "you broke up with Beck just this morning. I can't do this right now, it's too soon."

"I get it, Tori. Really I do. I mean for me it's definitely over between me and Beck; it was a mutual thing that was coming for a while. But I get that you see it as too soon. And I completely respect that." She says, almost as if she had rehearsed it. "I'm sorry."

"I don't want you to think we're completely off the cards, I mean… I do… I do like you, Jade" I can hear the nervousness in my voice. "Just… not yet, it's too soon"

"I like you too, and I'm willing to wait as long as you need, Tor" she said with a small smile.

Me and Jade finished writing the song and headed home; Jade gave me a ride because Trina refused to come collect me. As soon as I got home I went to my room and texted Andre while I wrote up the final lyrics to hand in tomorrow.

**Tori: **hey, so urm… I finished my song.  
**Andre: **hey! That's good! So how was the evil vampire? She didn't bite you did she?  
**Tori: **No. She didn't bite me…  
**Andre: **what did happen then? You seem to be wanting to tell me something.

**Tori: **she kissed me…

And I didn't get a reply for a good half an hour, great time to suddenly ignore me Andre.

**Andre: **sorry about that, Tor. Grandma wanted me to make her some oatmeal and I had to go the shop because we had no oatmeal and yeah… anyway, she kissed you? Did you kiss her back? You must have, right?

**Tori: **Yeah I kissed her back… sort of, briefly.

**Andre: **briefly… please do expand on the details a bit  
**Tori: **well, I kissed her back, and it was … perfect. But then reality hit me and I pulled away.

**Andre: **because of Beck?  
**Tori: **yeah… she understood though. She really did, she said she'd wait for me.

**Andre: **this is sounding painfully cliché  
**Tori: **it kind of was tbh

We spend the next few hours just talking, about Jade, yes. And him telling me what I should do next. I, however, didn't really listen to him and said I was going to wait a while. Once I got my lyrics written down I ended up copying up my notes from chemistry and history. Eventually I decided to give up studying for the night and climbed into bed to go to sleep. A quick text to Jade and I drift off.

**Tori:** Thanks for your help today, I enjoyed spending time with you x

***Meanwhile at Jade's house* **

Jade's POV

"Shit, Beck!" I walk into my room to see Beck sitting at my desk. "How did you even get in?"

"Your mom think's we're still dating, and she let me in before she went out"

"I should probably tell her not to do that anymore" I sigh

"Eh, so anyway… how did it go?"

"I'm not telling you everything! You'll try to sabotage everything!"

"You're smart, Jade. You saw right through my plan"

"Whatever. So you tell me, how's everything with you?"

"It's going very well, I have a date tomorrow" I have to admit, I was impressed. I guess Tori just has more morals than other girls.

"So soon"

"Does that mean thing's aren't moving well with you?" he speculates

"I never said that! Things are going just to plan actually. So you better get ready to lose" a say, in quite a childlike manner.

"I still don't think you can do it, Tori is too pure"

"Oh, she isn't!" I laugh. Sweet Sally Peaches isn't anywhere near as pure as people think.

Eventually, after a while I kick Beck out my house so I can get some sleep. Hopefully things will go my way tomorrow.

***The next day* **

I wake up to a text from Tori; it was sent last night but I had fallen asleep when it was sent.

**Tori: **Thanks for your help today, I enjoyed spending time with you x

Looks like today was going to be a good day after all. After getting showered and doing my hair and makeup I take a look at my clothing choices; I wanted to look particularly fierce today. I settled on some black leather look skinny jeans and a low cut top. Perfect.

I pull up in the parking lot next to Trina's car, Tori was sat in the passenger seat; her too looking like she'd made extra effort today. I get out my car and tap on the window next to Tori.

"Boo" I say with a smirk

"Shit, Jade! You made me jump!"

"It's not difficult" I laugh.

She gets out the car and I see her full outfit of choice, I was right she did look great.

"Sikowitz first, come on" I say before heading off in front of her.

I see Cat and Robbie stood talking by the lockers; so I head over there to join them, Tori right behind me.

"OH! Jade-ey, heeeeeey!" She sings, I do love this girl. "Oh no! Don't look over there! She says spinning me round so I'm facing the other way"

"Cat!" hisses Robbie

"What? Why not?" I'm stood facing Tori now; who's facing exactly where Cat told me not to look. I can't read her emotions so I turn round to see for myself.

Beck was stood, with his tongue down some girl's throat. I, of course, am very pleased about this; even more so that Tori can see it too.

"Whatever" I say looking back at Cat, "we broke up, he can do whatever he likes… or whoever as the case may be. Now come on, Sikowitz will kill me if I'm late again"

I turn around to head to class, giving Tori an ''I told you so" sort of look. Things were really going my way today.

* * *

**AN; **_It may be a while before the next chapter. College, applying for Uni, work, homework and an audition to look forward to these next few weeks so… pretty busy rn. Please do review xxx_


	6. Sleepover At Cat's

Chapter 6 – Sleepover at Cats

**AN: **_yeah sorry guys… explanation at the end._

* * *

**Jade's POV**

It has now been 2 weeks since Tori saw Beck making out with some girl in the corridor. I wasn't going to rush anything, things were going great and quicker than I had initially planned so why rush? A few flirtatious comments here and there but that's just to keep her interested; she did come out with a few comments herself so I had nothing to worry about.

"JADE-EYYYYY" Cat sings as she comes bouncing over to me like a bunny. "Jade-ey! My mom says I can have a sleepover this weekend because she has to take my brother to the special doctors again"

"Again?!" I swear that child has been there every month recently. "But if you're inviting me then yes, I'll come" she is annoying but, admittedly, I do love her sleepovers.

"YAY-EY!" she says throwing her arms around me. "Tori said she can come too! Oh- it'll be a girly night! We can watch movies and eat lots of popcorn! I love popcorn! Pop! Pop! Pop!" she cheers, jumping with each 'pop' she says.

"You invited Tori?" I ask, I can't tell whether I sounded happy about that or not. I was happy, it was a great chance for me.

"Well… you two are getting along a lot better recently so I thought it would be fun! Just please don't bring your special scissors to hurt her with"

"I won't bring the special scissors" I say honestly

"Or any other scissors…" damn she knows me too well.

"Urgh, fine."

And just as if planned Tori comes strolling over in her new leather jeans, which look great if I do say so myself.

"Hey guys! I told my mom that I was staying at yours so she's gone and made some red velvet cupcakes for me to bring" oh god no

"RED VELVET CUPCAKES! I love them! I love them so much I got my hair dyed the same colour so that I look like a cupcake"

"Yeah well done, Tori" I snap

"Sorry! I didn't know she'd go so mad over them!"

"I have class" I announce picking up my bag "see you tonight Cat… you too Tori" I say with a slight seductive tone, eye contact lingering for a second longer than normal.

****passing of time, now at Cat's house****

**Tori's POV**

My mom drops me off at Cat's at 7pm, set with a backpack with the usual PJs, toothbrush and clean clothes for the morning. And a tray of freshly made red velvet cupcakes.

"Okay, sweetie have a good time. Text me if you need anything"

"Thanks mom" I say giving her a quick goodbye kiss on the cheek and hopping out of the car.

"Still not got your driving licence, Vega?" I hear a familiar voice say, followed by a car door shutting.

"Jade! I almost dropped the cupcakes, will you not just appear out of nowhere like that!"

"Quit complaining, creampuff. Come on, can't keep Cat waiting now can we?" she says throwing her bag over her shoulder and heading towards the door.

"YAY-EY you're here at the same time! OH this is perfect, now we can watch a movie and eat popcorn and OH Jade-y can I paint your nails with this new colour I got?!"

"What colour, Cat?"

"…um, a surprise?"

"Cat?"

"Sparkly pink…"

"You can paint my toe nails that colour, okay?"

"Okay! I'll go get it!" she says running upstairs, leaving me and Jade to let ourselves in.

"No one will see my toenails" she says to me, lifting her foot up so I can see the combat boots she's wearing.

I go into the kitchen and place the cupcakes on the side, helping myself to the fridge I pour us all a glass of pink lemonade.

"What movie are we going to watch?" I ask Jade, who's now looking through several DVDs from her bag.

"I brought all 4 scream movies. The 1st and the 4th are the best in my opinion. You ever seen them?"

"No, I'm not a fan of scary movies"

"Shocker! Come on, Vega… I'll protect you from Ghostface" she winks before looking back at the DVDs.

"Tori! Can I paint your nails this colour too?" Cat pleads, running down the stairs with the bottle in her hand.

"Oh god, its pinker than I thought. I'm going to get changed." At which point I thought Jade was going to go into a bathroom or something, but no. Here she was in the middle of Cat's living room, stripping. At least she'd turned around so she couldn't see me gawping at her.

"Um… I'll go into the bathroom and get changed." I quickly announce, grabbing my bag.

Once I'd gotten changed, took my contacts out and replaced them with my glasses, I throw my clothes into my bag and head back into the other room. I walk in to see Cat and Jade sat on the sofa with a pile of blankets next to them. Jade sitting looking rather annoyed with her feet up on the table.

"Cat painted my nails" she says angrily.

"Jade you look so pretty, you should wear pink more often" I say giving her a smirk, to which she just gives me one of her death glares.

"Come on, Vega. I saved some space for you next to me." I can't help but smile as I sit down next to her, pulling a blanket over the three of us and hitting play on the remote.

"Jade! You said this was a funny movie!" Cat cries about half an hour into it.

"What are you talking about? This is hilarious!"

"Well I'm going upstairs to find Mr Giraffe" she says hopping up and running upstairs. Leaving me and Jade alone.

After a brief moment Jade speaks. "Are you enjoying the movie?" she says turning so she's facing me.

"It's a bit gory but… not as bad as I thought it would be" I admit

"So you don't need me to protect you?" she smiles, her arm slowly wrapping around my shoulders.

"Well… you can never be too safe" I say once I feel the warm comfort of her. She hasn't stopped glancing from my eyes to my lips; was I ready? It was a few weeks since she and Beck broke up, and he had sure moved on. Eff it, I wanted to feel her lips on mine again. And Cat would be back any moment so I had to go for it now.

Before I can even comprehend my thoughts, our lips are touching, clearly she had the same idea as me. Oh god, I missed this so much. I let out a small moan when I feel her tongue along my lips. I feel her smiling at my sound. But before anything more could happen-

"I know you guys have been getting along better but this is a little extreme…" we turn round to see Cat stood behind us, clutching onto her stuffed giraffe.

* * *

**AN; **_Okay, an explanation for my absence. Basically I've had a loooot of work for college, and on my day off I've been working. Plus family parties and the daily session of my mother yelling at me … I've struggled to find the time and energy to write. Buuuut, bare with me, I will get a chapter written when I can. In the meantime, some reviews would be lovely. Also any tips on dealing with stress? Or tips on how to get your creativity flowing? Thank you soooo much for sticking with me this long. Thanks! Xx_

_((ps. Anyone watching Carmilla? It's a series on youtube; you should all really watch because its beaut. There was a small reference to it in this chapter, let me know if you know what it was.))_


	7. Breakfast at Cat's

Chapter 7 – Breakfast at Cats

**Jade's POV**

"Hey, kitty Cat. Didn't see you there…" I say trying to distract her.

"Well you wouldn't when you're kissing Tori…" didn't work "OH! Are you two practising kissing? Like we used to, Jade-y?" crap. She had to bring that up.

Tori starts laughing, only natural I guess. "We were 9 okay?" I tell Tori in defence of myself. "And it was only once"

"Right… well… we should change the movie to something a bit more light hearted – don't want to have nightmares about being stabbed do we?" she says, changing the subject which I am more than thankful for at this point.

"Oh! YAY we can watch a Disney movie! I have almost every one! How about the little mermaid? She has red hair like me!" Cat cries running over to the dvd player. I wasn't going to argue, I like Ursula.

I never knew that watching Disney movies with Cat and Tori would be fun; I even joined in with the constant singing. But by the time the movie had ended, Cat had passed out asleep; her sugar rush from the cupcakes had worn off; so it was just me and Tori…

"Should we try to get her to bed?" Tori asks looking at Cat, "she can't be that heavy, she's tiny"

"No, if she wakes up she'll be bouncing round again. Don't try to move her"

"I'll just put this over her then" she says as she slowly places the blanket over her.

"We should go upstairs, I'm not sleeping on the floor" I say

"Yeah same, my back wouldn't be too happy if I did that" she shrugs.

I'd been in Cat's room loads of times before; but the explosion of colour and amount of stuffed animals never fails to shock me.

"Want to watch the rest of the scream movies?" I suggest "we can watch them on her laptop"

"Yeah, they were quite funny actually…" she admits

"Ah see, I'm always right" I wink

After sneaking down to make us some hot chocolates, Tori got under the duvet next to me. I could feel her leg against mine. I'm actually shocked she was enjoying these movies so much, I'd just started the 4th movie and she was glued to the screen.

"Oh! Emma Roberts is in this one! I liked her in the last season of American Horror Story"

"You watch American Horror Story? You?" I ask in a state of shock

"Well… you talked about it so often I decided to see what the fuss was about, and I ended up liking it"

"We seem to have more in common than I initially thought" what I meant was _maybe we could date after all. _

Tori was fighting to stay awake towards the end of the movie; as soon as it finished she was practically asleep. So I move the laptop onto Cat's desk and when I turn to get back into bed Tori was sleeping, more to the centre of the bed than her side. I wasn't sleeping on the floor so I climb into the small space that was left, pushing Tori over slightly. She still had her glasses on so I carefully remove them and put them on the side.

"Goodnight, Tori" I whisper, planting a soft kiss on her forehead. I didn't even think about it, it just sort of happened.

**Tori's POV**

I don't remember what time I fell asleep last night, I know I saw the end of the 4th movie but nothing after; I guess I must have dropped off just after that. I look at the bedside table and see my glasses on the side. I don't even remember taking them off… I turn on my side and see a sleeping Jade next to me. And then I remember, I remember she took my glasses off, and then she… I find myself doing the dorkiest smile and a little happy dance when I remember her kissing my forehead.

I can hear pans clashing in the kitchen. "psst, Jade! Come on sleepy head time to wake up!"

"Urghhhh" I knew she wouldn't be a morning person

"Jade, I can hear Cat in the kitchen, I think she's cooking us something."

"Pancakes. She always made us pancakes when we were little; a skill she mastered at a young age"

"PANCAKES! Oh come on, Jadeeeeeeee" I say shaking her lightly.

"I knew you'd be a morning person" she says groaning and throwing the duvet off her to reveil she'd been sleeping in a t-shirt and underwear. As she realise I'm looking at her she informs me it had been hot in the night, I just laugh and throw her pyjama bottoms at her.

After a silence of what felt like forever she spoke again, just as we were heading downstairs.

"Hey, Tori are you busy tonight?"

"Not that I know of…"

"How about I take you out then?"

"hmm, what do they call that?" I tease

"I believe it's called a date. Would you like to come on a date with me tonight?" she smiles

"I would be honoured, Jade" I smile, trying my hardest to contain my joy.

"Now that we've established that, we should hurry up before Cat burns the kitchen down, she can cook but is rather forgetful sometimes…"

"I'll just switch these for my contacts and I'll follow you down" to which she nods.

I switch my glasses for contacts then take out my phone to text Andre, I was way too excited to keep this to myself.

**Tori: **_guess who has a date tonight? That's right it's me!_

**Andre: **_with Jade? Tor, that's great. Just be sure she doesn't freeze your heart with her ice powers_

**Tori: **_can you stop with the ice queen comments please?  
_**Andre: **_no can do, since frozen came out I have a ton more ;)_

**Meanwhile in the kitchen** **Jade's POV**

I find myself with the biggest grin plastered across my face as soon as I turn away from Tori. Why was she having this effect on me?

"Jade! Did you have a good sleep? I did! Where's Tori? I made pancakes! Why do you look so happy? Oh! Did you and Tori kiss again? I know she makes you happy!"

"She does, Cat. And that scares me because she was never meant to have this hold on me" I admit

"What do you mean?"

"Nothing, just… I'm taking her on a date tonight" I say, my smile still beaming.

"YAY!"

"Shhh, I'm trying to not look like a complete dork around her so, calm down"

"yaay…" she whispers

"Much better. Now what do we have to put on these pancakes?" I say wondering over to the fridge.

* * *

**AN: **_I do love writing for Cat. I have to start my English coursework this week so it might be a while for the next chapter but I will try! Let me know your thoughts on this! xxx_


	8. Getting Ready

**Chapter 8 – Getting Ready**

**AN; **_Sorry again, also sorry for the short chapter; I needed to get something posted._

* * *

**Tori's POV **

I, Victoria Vega, had a date with Jade West. I mean the continuous flirting over the past few weeks was sure to lead to something, but Jade kissing me last night and then asking me out on a date today?! It was more that I had hoped for so soon. I had enjoyed a lovely breakfast at Cat's this morning; she was aware of Jade and I's plans for this evening as she was making a lot of comments about how happy she was for us; I did try my absolute hardest to try and contain myself but I did catch myself smiling a little too hard sometimes.

It was now 5pm and Jade was coming to pick me up in 2 hours. I decide to take advantage of the house being empty and take a long, hot shower. (Trina had another yet another audition, I don't understand why mom and dad still offer to take her all the way to North Cali for them; but I guess it got them out the way for a few days.)

Once I'd showered and put some PJs on I decide to text Andre.

**Tori: **_Hey, you busy? I'm getting ready for my date and I'm pretty nervous…_

**Andre: **_I'm on my way. Don't expect me to paint your nails and curl your hair though _

"Yo, Tori! Open up" I hear from the other side of the door.

"Okay! Calm down, I'm on my way" I say as I rush to the door trying not to let my freshly painted nails touch anything.

"Black nail varnish? She'll like that" he says as I open the door

"Well, goes with anything and I haven't decided on a dress yet so…"

"Soooo you want me to help you decide what dress to wear? I'm not an expert on dresses you know"

"Yeah, I know! I just wanted a second opinion" I say heading upstairs, Andre following behind me, "I've narrowed it down to 2 and I just need you to pick which one looks best" … "So which do you think" I say presenting to him the 2 dresses I have hung on my wardrobe door.

"Well… the green one is pretty but, dang Tor, that red one is quite something"

"So the red one… "I say laughing

"Definitely the red one"

"Okay, I'll go get changed, wait in here and tell me if it looks okay" I say grabbing the chosen dress from the wardrobe and heading to the bathroom. After a moment of struggle to get into my tights and shimmying into the dress, I spray a few squirts of my favourite perfume and head back to my room to show Andre.

"Damn, Tori. Jade will be stunned"

"It looks okay?"

"It look's hot"

"Well, that's what I was aiming for" I say with a twirl. I'll just put my heels on and pick a bag then I'm ready; Jade is picking me up soon"

"I should leave then, don't want to ruin the moment with me being here do we?" he laughs.

"Thanks, I was really nervous, I still am"

"Well don't be, she obviously likes you"

"You really think?" I can't help but have doubt still, after the years of picking on me she's done.

"Totally! Just breathe and relax okay? I'm gonna go now. Good luck, Tor, I want to know how it goes"

"I'll text you later, promise. Bye!"

After Andre left I went to brush my teeth; my curlers had cooled down so I put them away and put my makeup back in its bag. Not long after I hear the doorbell ring. I walk to the door and take a deep breath, my nerves were getting the better of me.

I open the door and, as cliché as it sounds, my breath was literally taken away from me when I saw Jade. She was stood wearing a black dress which had specs of gold on the skirt bit, the dress paired with a black blazer was stunning. And in her hand a bunch of red and white flowers.

"For you" she says giving me the flowers

"Thanks, Jade you look… amazing"

"I thought I looked good too, until I saw you; that dress is stunning"

"Took me ages to decide on one. I'll just go put these in some water" I say taking hold of the flowers and turning round to go the kitchen; but I was stopped briefly.

"Wait a sec" Jade says spinning me round and giving me a short but passionate kiss. "Okay now you can go" she says with a smirk.

I place the flowers in a vase on the counter and add some water. I turn round to see Jade smiling like an idiot.

"What?" I ask slightly confused

"I just never thought I'd be here… taking you out on a date. I just can't believe it really"

"Well, you better believe it. Because you're here, and I couldn't be any happier about it" I say walking over and putting my arms around her waist.

"I'm really happy too" she smiles, pulling me into another kiss. "We should get going, table is booked" she smiles, taking my hand and heading to her car.

* * *

**AN; **_aaaaand there is another chapter done, I sort of have it planned out; it's just taking a lot of energy to get it written so please bare with. It's my birthday on Monday! I'll be 18, officially an adult! Scary stuff. I'll try and write when I can xxx review please xxx _


	9. Happy Dating

**Chapter 9 – Happy Dating**

**AN; **_Sooo sorry about these gaps between chapters; things are pretty hectic rn with UCAS and English deadlines and the mock exams coming up; It's never ending. I've not had much spare time and what I have I've spent trying to catch up on sleep tbh…_

* * *

**Jade's POV**

Tori looked absolutely stunning, I mean she always looks good but she doesn't exactly wear dresses like that little red number she had on tonight. I had booked a reservation at this new Italian place about a 15 minute drive away. And after that, if it went well, I thought we could go for a walk through the park, that's the great thing about Hollywood, the weather was always good enough to plan this sort of stuff in advance.

Trying to focus on the road as I drove us to the restaurant wasn't easy, with Tori switching between singing like she was performing on Broadway and playfully running her hand up my leg… it's a miracle we didn't crash really.

"Here we are" I say pulling up into a very busy car park

"This place opened last week, how did you manage to book a table, I thought it was fully booked for the next month?"

"I have my methods"

"We have a table booked under the name of West" I tell the girl at the door.

"Ah yes, please follow me" she says guiding us to our table, as requested it was in a quiet area of restaurant, with a lit candle burning away in the centre. From the look on Tori's face I could see she was impressed.

"Seriously, Jade. How did you manage this?" and before I can answer the waiter comes over with an over enthusiastic expression on his face.

"Goooood Evening, girls! Here are your menus!" he says in a familiar tone

"Tori, this is Cat's cousin, and my secret to getting such a good table" I smile at her.

"Yes! I've known the owner from a previous job so asking him for this special request was no problem at all!" he says "I shall leave you with these and be back soon to take your orders!" he says before disappearing round the corner.

"He's scarily like Cat" she says laughing

"I know, I wouldn't recommend meeting her brother, talk about scary"

As I hoped, the whole meal went alone swimmingly, I never ever thought I'd be here, on a date with Tori Vega. I mean sure, I did think she was hot when I first saw her; but her over enthusiastic nature soon annoyed me. But in recent months I seem to have developed a soft spot for her, and very very recently it seems to be growing into something more. I really like her.

"Would you like to go for a stroll through the park? The sky is clear and I like to watch the stars"

"I'd love to" she says standing up and grabbing her bag.

I get out some money to pay and pass it to the man at the pay desk. "Thank you, it was lovely food, please give the tip to Tom, our waiter"

"Of course, have a lovely night, ladies" he smiles to us as we leave. The park was only a short walk from Tori's house so I park the car back at hers and we walk to the park from there. We wonder round just talking for a while, until we find a bench with no trees above us so we have a clear sight of the night sky.

"You know, I've always been fascinated by space" says Tori as she stares at the stars.

"You're such a dork"

"No but really, it's fascinating. Space is huge, it's infinite. We're only tiny in comparison"

"Oh god, please don't say you believe in aliens-"

"Well we can't be alone. There has to be something out there, somewhere"

"You're adorable" I say looking at her, she's still looking at the stars in amazement.

She notices me looking at her and moves so we're now sat face to face, our eyes just seem to be exploring each other's faces, memorising every detail.

"You have a really prominent vein on your eyelid"

"Pointing out my flaws now?" I joke

"No, no. It's cute." She smiles

"So is that freckle on your forehead" I say, brushing a piece of her hair back so I can see it properly "this one right here, by your hairline"

"Jade…" she says, causing me to stop looking at her freckle and fix my gaze so I'm looking straight into her eyes. And just like that our lips are together. It's different than the last few times I've kissed her. It felt like it meant so much more. "Want to… go back to mine?" she says during her break from kissing me, before her lips were back on me "the place is empty till tomorrow night." Was she suggesting that we? I wasn't expecting anything like this to happen tonight. But I did know that I wanted to.

"Yes" I nod, taking her hand and walking back to the empty house.

We're on her bed, well I am. She's on me. Kissing my neck, and wow does it feel good. She stops for a moment and looks up at me, which again, wow.

"You sure?" she confirms

"Yes"

"Me too" she says pecking me again on my lips before going straight for my collar bone. She starts planting kisses down me, on every inch of my body. With the occasional light biting. I had no idea she'd be like this in bed. She's not as innocent as people think, at all.

Without a second thought, I let out a rather loud moan, which only spares the latina on top of me to do more. She kisses further down, until she reaches the top of my dress.

"Too many clothes, West" So I do what any desperate teen would do, I sit up long enough to remove my blazer and unzip my LBD, it doesn't take Tori long to remove the clothing off of my body. She kisses the exposed breast and lightly nips at the skin, one of her hands alternated between stroking my hair and cheek and the other was around my back, trying and quickly succeeding to undo my bra. I wrap my legs around the fully clothed latina while she lavished my now exposed breasts. Sucking and biting my hard nipples while all I could do is writhe in desperation beneath her.

"Please Tor,"

"Please what?" It's not the time to tease, she must know this

"I love the teasing but please fuck me"

"Oh Jade you say the sweetest things to me" She jokes, I never noticed that her hand had stopped stoking my hair until I felt two fingers comply to my wishes, two soft fingers thrust into me without a second thought. I could feel her hard nipple through her sexy red dress brushing against mine, furthering my needs for her to not stop.

Tori kisses me softly as she continues to pump two fingers in and out of me in a steady pace, her tongue matching the rhythm of the hand driving into me. Almost sooner than expected, my screams of immense pleasure are filling Tori's room while my body falls limp beneath her.

"Wow"

"Now you know I how I felt when the date began, this is just my way of saying 'thank you'" She shines her smile in my direction and I can't help but feel proud of myself for what I created with this date.

"Fine," I started "But what I felt is nothing compared to what you'll feel next time" I grinned.

"So there'll be a next time?" Tori offered

"Perhaps"

* * *

**AN; **_Ta-daa! Hella major shoutout to '_eleanorkathryn4' for her writing the actual smut part! (I cheated with this chapter sozz I'm tired) but it's done and that's what matters right? Review away please xx I shall really try harder to write; Christmas break is next week and once Ive finished my English coursework I shall write a little more. Thanks for sticking with me xx


	10. I Effed It Up

Chapter 10 – I effed it up

**AN; **_Now that I'm 18 (I have been for about a month but that's beside the point) I can write this with a large glass of wine. Which it turns out is a good way of getting my creativity flowing… or stops me from being too concerned with what I'm writing. Whatever, it gets it written, right?_

* * *

**No ones POV**

It was now Monday morning and Tori hadn't stopped smiling because of the events of the weekend. Tori had woken up before Jade the other morning so decided to have a cup of coffee waiting for her on the bedside table, black with 2 sugars, just the way she liked it. Andre of course was texting her asking how their date went, she wasn't one to kiss and tell so simply told him it went ''perfectly'' … it didn't take him too long to figure out what shenanigans had gone on.

Monday morning brought along a week of school with it, normally Tori would have had all of her notes from the previous week typed up and printed neatly into her folder; along with all her homework done. But late last night she just managed to complete the math sheet given to her before she passed out asleep onto her bed.

Jade on the other hand was constantly switching between smiling like a 12 year old with a crush, and panicking about her feelings… like a 12 year old with a crush. Her date with Tori had gone better than she ever could have planned it; she certainly wasn't expecting the turn of events that the evening brought but she was more than happy about it. However there was this constant nagging feeling of guilt inside her, she started this whole 'relationship' with Tori out of a bet; she didn't even remotely like her in a romantic way at all. But over the past month something seemed to have happened to her; this strange feeling inside her. "Maybe you love her" the little annoying voice inside her said, but Jade being Jade told that voice to shut up; she didn't have the time for those sort of emotions.

She'd been ignoring Beck's messages all weekend "_how was the date?", "have you had sex with her yet?", "I think I'll be winning this little bet by the sounds of it". _She didn't have the time for that either. Cat had also text asking how it went, but of course Cat meant it in the most innocent of ways. She'd spent the remainder of the weekend typing up her notes from the previous week, a habit she didn't normally have, but it sure distracted her mind for a while.

"Jade-eyyyyyy" she heard Cat cry as she walked through the doors of Hollywood Arts. "Jadeeeee" she said now running towards her. "You haven't replied to my text! I'm dying to know how your date went!"

"It went…" she struggled to find the right word "… perfectly" she settled on.

"Hmm did something cheeky happen between you? You smiled, you never smile like that" Cat questioned.

"Okay, yes it did. But you have to keep quiet about it okay?"

"Keep quiet about what?" she heard from behind her. Turning round to see Beck she realised he wasn't going to leave it alone.

"uh-oh" a wide eyed Cat said quietly

"Nothing that concerns you Beck" Jade snapped.

"Are you sure about that, Jade?" he asked knowingly "does it not concern a certain little bet we had going?"

"Okay fine, yes I had sex with her; but I didn't just do it for some bet"

"I have to admit it, Jade. I didn't think you'd win it this quickly."

"Win what…" said another voice

"uh-oh" whispered Cat, slowly taking a step back

Tori was stood there, Andre by her side, looking heartbroken at what was being said.

"Tori…"

"Jade, I heard you. You said bet… you had sex with me for a bet…"

"Tori, no I-"but she knew it was useless. She knew what it looked like, what it sounded like. Beck was stood looking smug; Cat slightly afraid; Andre was clearly angry. She was struggling to read Tori's expression. Anger? But the kind of anger that makes you cry. Her eyes were tearing up. "Tori, I'm so sorry I-"

"Don't. Just… don't talk to me" Tori managed to say before her tears began to fall. Tori turned round and walked off round the corner; Andre looked at Jade with an overwhelming look of disappointment before turning round himself and running after Tori.

"Well thanks a lot Beck! Now look what happened!" she yelled, rushing off in the opposite direction from Tori and towards to nearest bathroom, knowing Beck wouldn't follow her in there. She didn't take into consideration the fact that Cat would.

Thankfully, the bathroom was empty. Everyone had gone to class. Jade didn't want anyone to see her crying so she shut herself in the cubical.

The bathroom door crept open and Cat shuffled in. "Jade…" she said nervously.

"Go away, Cat. I just… I just need a moment and I'll be okay"

"No you won't."

"No you're right. She said opening the cubical door and walking to the sink. "I won't"

"Why did you do it?"

"I wasn't supposed to feel this way, Cat. I don't feel like this."

"Like what?"

"Love? I don't know. I don't like it" Jade admits quietly

"You're not a robot, Jade. You are allowed to feel like this; but why did you make the bet?"

"I was bored. Cosima was dying and Beck said I needed to distract myself"

"Wait, who's Cosima?" asks a very confused Cat

"Orphan Black character, not the important part to focus on here"

"So you bet Beck that you could have sex with Tori?"

"…within 3 months."

"Jade…"

"I was going to tell Beck the bet was off, but the other night it all happened so quickly, I wanted it so much, and she did too… it was a perfect night. I was going to tell him this morning, I was hoping he'd never find out… I was hoping she'd never find out but… she did. Cat, I really fucked it up this time"

"I'm not gonna lie, you kinda did eff it up"

"You need to fix it Jade, she made you happy. And I like it when you're happy"

"Thanks Cat but I really don't think she'll forgive me any time soon"

"Wipe your mascara off your face, we're going to class"

"No, Tori is in that class and I don't think I can bare to face her right now, she doesn't want to see me anyway"

"Jade." Cat was a tiny ball of rage when she wanted to be.

"Okay fine. Don't you dare leave me alone though, I don't want to fuck anything else up for a while"

* * *

**AN; **_Doneeee, I managed all this in one sitting, so quickly that I've only finished half of my glass of wine (It's a large glass but yano, not that I have work in the morning or anything…) let me know what you thought now that the main plot has erupted. xx _


	11. Please

Chapter 11 - Please

**AN; **_and due to the lack of internet in my house at the moment (although its back at the time of posting) (and lack of mobile phone signal) I decided now would be a better time than any to sit down and write. I have a cup of tea this time rather than wine, but lets just see what happens._

* * *

**Tori's POV**

"You win the bet". I hear Beck's voice in my head over and over again. I was part of a bet. I was the bet. I was just the next challenge for her. Why didn't I see this coming? I decided I wasn't going to class this morning as it is my only class with Jade today and I didn't want to see her. I don't know if she went to it or not. I emailed Sikowitz saying I wasn't feeling well and that I should be in next lesson. I doubt I missed much.

I was now spending my hour sitting in the library (Jade never came up here) copying up my notes from the last week; I'd spent my time at the weekend on her instead. I also appear to be crying a lot. Some of the words on my paper are smudged from tears. I really thought she liked me. I know I really liked her.

*_buzz* _Andre.

*_buzz* _Andre again.

I was sat in the corner so no one could see the state I was in, not that it was very busy up here anyway.

*_buzz* _Andre yet again.

I sigh as I pick up my phone, if there was anyone I was going to talk to right now it was him.

Andre : _Tor, you okay?_

Andre: _Where are you?  
_Andre: _I'm coming to find you if you don't reply soon._

Tori: _I'm in the library, you can come find me anyway if you like. I'm in the corner by the printer._

A short while past before Andre arrived carrying a cup.

"I know we aren't allowed drinks up here but I managed to sneak this past the dragon at the door. Hot coca, with whipped cream and some mini marshmallows"

"Thanks" I say taking the cup off him and sitting back down, still fighting back some tears.

"Let it go, Tori. Let it gooooooo" he begins singing frozen "You might feel a little better after a good cry"

"No, I'm good. Just please stop singing that song now?"

"Fine. I know how much you liked her"

"And she was using me for entertainment"

"She's done a lot of fucked up things, and this sure is the cherry on top of the cake; but she seemed pretty upset herself this morning"

"Yeah well she shouldn't have done it then"

"You're right she shouldn't have" he admits.

I only had one other class this morning and it was biology class which thankfully, I had with Andre and not Jade. "The mitochondria is the powerhouse of the cell" – possibly the only thing I could remember from that lesson. I didn't want to go sit with everyone this lunchtime but Andre said I had to; I knew he was right.

"Hey Tori, look what I did in design class!" hearing Cat's cheeriness was nice. She then proceeded to pull out a massive A1 sized board from the side of the table, it was nearly as big as her, covered in different fabrics and sketches. "I've been put in charge of costume design for the next production and this is my thoughts board!" Cat could sing and act but her real talent was by far costume design.

There was only the four of us sat at the table today. Me, Andre, Cat and Robbie. The boys went to get a burrito leaving me and Cat alone, and she of course caught me in a train of thought.

"She went home" she said quietly, as if she could read my mind. "She really effed it up, I know. But this time seems different. She really regrets it, she was crying."

"It's an act" I say coldly. "It always was and it always will be" – before she could argue back the boys came back.

"They got a new burrito guy, he's even stranger than the last one" said Andre sitting down next to me.

"He me where I got my shoes from, then asked if he could smell them" Robbie said shaking his head.

"So, where's Beck and uh…" Andre starts.

"Jade" I finish, "you can say her name around me you know?"

"Jade went home and Beck is over there with that tall blonde girl from drama" Cat chirps in

"Well. At least someone's happy with the current situation" I say

Lunch was quiet. No one quite knew what to say to me, of course they all knew what had gone on; a few different versions of the story but to be honest it didn't really matter anymore. Jade had gone home so I was quite relieved that I didn't have to see her for today. I knew I'd go home and cry for a while tonight and by morning I should be fine again. Bounce-back Tori. I decided to go to the music room for my free lesson in the afternoon and lose myself in a song or few. I avoided all the cliché songs and stuck to some upbeat ones to try to cheer myself up a little.

*_buzz* _Jade

No.

*_buzz* _Jade

I picked up my phone and read the messages.

Jade: _Tori, I'm so sorry please can we talk?_

Jade: _Please, just give me a call later? _

I wasn't replying, nor was I going to call her later. I didn't want to speak to her for a while. I know what she's going to say "she didn't mean it", "she's so sorry" …_blah blah blah. _All the usual crap she said after fucking something up. I just didn't have the energy for her anymore.

* * *

**AN; **_another chapter done in one sitting. I have the next few chapters planned out and will hopefully get them written soon (well doesn't that sound familiar) but I do really want to get this story finished. Let me know your thoughts and feels! xx _


	12. No

Chapter 12 – No.

**AN; **_second chapter this evening (still no internet and I'm uploading these on different days, so not that it makes much difference to you… ) I consumed a glass of wine with my meal today as we had an early sort of Christmas with my grandma as she is going to be at my cousins on Christmas day. And I've been told I'm better at writing when drinking so..._

* * *

**Jade's POV**

I went home. After Cat had dragged me into class this morning I managed to make it exactly 10 minutes before I could feel the tears building up in my eyes. Tori wasn't in class, Andre was constantly on his phone so I knew he was looking after her. Beck was so happy with his new girlfriend that he really didn't give a flying fuck over what just happened with me and Tori.

So I'm now at home, wrapped in my duvet with the curtains drawn, watching a movie. I can catch up on school work later. I told my mom that I felt sick to avoid all possible questions; she made me a bowl of carrot soup, which was sitting on the bedside table; I wasn't in the mood to eat right now.

It's now, what would be, the last lesson of the school day and I knew Tori was on a free lesson because it's usually the one I have with her. I pick up my phone to text Tori. But that would I say? There's really nothing for me to say. I made a bet that I could get her to have sex with me. I made her believe I liked her… I do like her.

Jade: _Tori, I'm so sorry please can we talk?_

I couldn't tell her everything over text. I needed to see her in person, but I know for a fact this isn't going to happen anytime soon. I settle for a phone call.

Jade: _Please, just give me a call later? _

I put my phone on the side, and put another movie on. I couldn't focus much on the movie because I was constantly checking my phone for a response but when it reached 10pm I finally admit to myself that she wasn't going to reply. I put my phone on silent, lie down and end up crying myself to sleep. Who knew I could produce this many tears?

*_knock knock* _"Mom I'm still not well, I'm going to stay off again"

The door opens but it isn't my mom stood there, its Beck. Fucking fantastic.

"You're the last person I want to see right now" I growl, putting my head right under the duvet. I grab my phone and take it under with me; no new messages. I check the time; 11am. Looks like my mother decided to let me sleep anyway.

"I have a free so I thought I should come to see you. Cat told me you were upset over what happened"

"I fucked it up. And when I was trying to fix it you opened your big mouth and made me fuck it up even more"

"What do you mean? Wasn't this what you wanted?"

"I thought so… until..."

"Until what Jade? You 'fell in love with her'? How cliché" he said in a mocking tone.

"No. Not love. I don't believe in that bullshit."

"But you do like her, right?"

"I wasn't supposed to"

"Well no, not something you plan on doing when making these bets to be honest"

"She isn't replying to my messages. I need to talk to her."

"Come into school then?"

"No, she'll ignore me there too"

"Want me to speak to her?" he suggests

"Not really. I need to do it myself"

"Want me to speak to her about her speaking to you?"

"Dude, that's complex"

"Was that an Orphan Black quote?" he says teasingly

"Perhaps…"

"Glad to see you still have a sense of humour"

"Yes, please can you just tell her that I … I just want to talk to her, in person"

"Of course. But as I told your mother I was here to drop off some school work I suggest you get emailing your teachers about catching up with work, seriously you miss 2 days and you're about a month behind on notes."

"I shall get on that right away" I lie slightly, I'll do it later.

**Tori's POV **

Still no Jade. Apparently Beck had gone to see her during his free this morning. Probably making more bets on ways to humiliate me. It was also announced in music class that we'd have a singing exam at the start of next week, so I had the joys of picking out a song to sing for that.

As lunchtime approached I made my way to the table to see everyone except Jade sitting there; even Beck had joined us today. It was like walking on eggshells around me recently, nobody would even mention Jade.

Today Cat wanted to try a burrito but she made Andre and Robbie go with her because of what they said about the new burrito guy yesterday, leaving me sat with Beck. Great.

"Listen, Tori. I'm so sorry about everything that's happened. Jade is too, she really wants to talk to you."

"Yeah well, I don't want to talk to her"

"Tori, please. The girls a mess. She's watching rom-coms."

"How tragic"

"Please, Tori just give her a chance to talk, just 5 minutes, anything"

"No." I wasn't going to have her apologise because I know that when I see her I'll get butterflies and I'll feel it in my chest and I'd end up forgiving her. And I didn't want to do that. "No" I repeat.

"He is strange! But he said he liked my hair!" Cat sang as she came bouncing over

"He said he liked how it reminded him of blood" Robbie corrected her

"Something very odd about that man, how he got a job in a high school is beyond me" laughed Andre as he sat down next to me, giving me a supportive smile.

* * *

**AN; **_TA-DA! Another chapter done! Much proud of myself for writing this much tbh. Ive wrote more of this fic in 2 hours than I have in about a month of writing my coursework… Reviews please they keep me going xx _


	13. There Are Worse Things I Could Do

Chapter 13 – There Are Worse Things I Could Do

**AN; **_at the request of 'eleanorkathryn4' I'm writing another chapter … thanks for getting me in the zone._

* * *

**Jade's POV**

I had spent the whole day in bed; I believe I got up twice; once to collect a large glass of water from the kitchen, and once to pee. I didn't see much point in moving for anything else; I had the 'American Horror Story' boxset and my laptop. All I needed.

I'd received a message from Beck about half an hour ago but I was trying my best to not read it. I know she said no. She hates me. I decide to do something useful for the first time today, so I log into my school email account and message all my teachers asking for them to send me any assignments I missed or will miss this week.

I take note of all the work sent to me, and look at the ever growing list of work to do with a sigh; at least I'll be kept busy. I can do all but one of the assignments at home which was a relief – I was required to go into school for a singing exam because apparently if I missed one more exam I was going to be put on report which meant if I did one thing wrong they'd probably try to kick me out of the school. Fucking fantastic.

*_buzz* _and there goes my phone again, it was going to continue to buzz every 10 minutes if I didn't open the message soon.

**Beck: **_I spoke to Tori; she said no. And she seemed pretty definite in her answer… I'm sorry, Jade. I tried. Give me a call if you want to talk x_

I knew it. She hates me.

*_buzz* _**Cat: **_I'm coming round, I'm worried about you xxxxxxx_

I go downstairs and unlock the door; pour another glass of water and head back upstairs. I don't think Cat would sleep anymore if I put another episode of American Horror Story on so I put grease on instead. And it's not long before I hear Cat running up the stairs.

"Jade-eyyy! I'm here!"

"I'm in bed, just come in; I've put grease on for you"

"yay-ey! I love this movie"

"I know you do, now what did you come round for?"

"You've been staying off school, you aren't talking to anyone, you haven't gotten out of bed…" my stomach lets out a growl "and from the sounds of it you haven't been eating properly"

"I haven't been hungry"

"I have cupcakes in my bag. Please just eat one?"

I reluctantly take the cupcake when she passes it to me, I sit eating small pieces of it during her visit. She climbs under the duvet with me and watches the movie quietly.

"She hates me" I say

"Who? Tori? I don't think she does, Jade. She's just hurting. I know you are" she says before giving me a hug. She knows I don't want to talk much.

"Jade-ey you know I would stay but I have to pick out a song and practise it for the singing exam next week. Did Mrs Rhodes email you about that?"

"Yeah she did"

"What are you going to sing?"

"I don't know yet, Kitty Cat. I'll figure one out tonight. Thanks for coming to see me"

"I was worried, please eat a little more? And come back to school, I miss you"

"Mmm, bye Cat"

"Bye-bye Jade!"

I climb back in bed to watch the rest of the movie.

**Tori's POV**

*_next Monday*_

Jade stayed off school all of last week, from what I heard from Beck and Cat she stayed in bed all week. But today is the singing exam and she has to come in for it; her time slot was just before mine so I was inevitably going to pass her as she left the music room.

Cat's exam was straight after mine so at 11am we head to Mrs Green's room together and quietly wait outside. Standing outside the room you could hear the person who was singing. It was Jade.

_"__There are worse things I could do than go with a boy or two  
Even though the neighbourhood thinks I'm trashy and no good  
I suppose it could be true but there are worse things I could do_

_I could flirt with all the guys smile at them and bat my eyes  
Press against them when we dance, make them think they stand a chance  
Then refuse to see it through that's a thing I'd never do_

_I could stay home every night wait around for  
Take cold showers every day and throw my life away  
On a dream that won't come true_

There was a little window in the door; I couldn't help but look through to see her. She was singing with so much passion; and I'm sure she's crying.

_I could hurt someone like me, out of spite or jealousy  
I don't steal and I don't lie but I can feel and I can cry  
A fact I'll bet you never knew but to cry in front of you  
That's the worst thing I could do"_

I hear Mrs Green thank Jade for coming in; and telling her to send me in if I'm waiting. The door opens and I see Jade for the first time in a week.

"Um… you're next" she says with a nervous smile. Yes, Jade. Nervous.

I just nod and walk into the room.

**Jade's POV**

Tori walks into the music room leaving me with Cat.

"You were really good, and a song from grease!"

"Yeah well… that scene was on when you left and I thought it was right so…"

"It certainly looked like you put a lot of feeling into it"

"Yeah, I think it helped a little… "

"Good! Oh, Tori's turn I wanna hear her!"

Tori has a beautiful voice; and I was very interested to find out what her song choice was…

_"__You're hard to hug, tough to talk to__  
__And I never fall asleep, when you're in my bed__  
__All you give me is a heartbeat__  
__I've turned into a statue__  
__And it makes me feel depressed__  
__Cause the only time you open up is when we get undressed_

_You don't love me, big fucking deal__  
__I'll never tell, you how I feel__  
__You don't love me, not a big deal__  
__I'll never tell you how I feel_

_It almost feels like a joke to play out the part__  
__When you are not the starring role in someone else's heart__  
__You know I'd rather work alone, than play a supporting role__  
__If I can't get the starring role."_

Hearing those lyrics, knowing what she was obviously referring to – it broke my heart a little.

* * *

**AN; **_Doneee, I know a lot of this was lyrics but I thought they fit well… Jade's song was ''There Are Worse Things I Could Do'' from the movie Grease. And Tori's song was 'Starring Role'' by Marina and The Diamonds. Please do let me know what you thought xxx _


	14. Let's Get Together

Chapter 14 – Let's Get Together

**AN; **_Okay… Happy New Year! Sorry this took a while; I was a little… distracted? I've been working a lot recently and I have to revise for some bloody mocks next week! Here we go though…_

* * *

**No one's POV**

As Tori finished her singing exam Jade was stood outside listening, Cat looked at her and just saw heartbreak on her face. The suddenly it was like a lightbulb went off in her head; she knew how she could get the two of them talking!

"Jade-ey will you pretty please wait around for me to finish my exam? I want to know what you thought of my singing, I'm singing a Disney song!"

It took a moment for Jade to break her gaze from watching Tori through the little window to look at the red haired girl.

"um… sorry… yeah of course I'll listen to you sing" Jade manages to smile through the tears that were forming in her eyes.

"Okay, Tori is giving me a lift home so she's waiting too okay bye-ey" responded Cat in one breath as she ran into the classroom, leaving Jade stood outside.

"Wait! Cat I-ah never mind then" she said as the door shut behind Cat. Jade was left alone for a moment because Tori hadn't yet left the room; so she took a quick moment to check her makeup as she was fully aware she'd teared up during Tori's song.

"Yes Cat, of course I'll wait for you, why would I change my mind?" Tori said from inside the classroom. Jade had to take a deep breath to compose herself as she saw Tori reaching for the handle.

"Oh…" fell from Tori's lips as she opened the door seeing Jade stood there "now I understand why Cat thought I'd change my mind"

"Yeah… she asked me to listen to her sing… I wouldn't have agreed if I knew she was already making you stay"

"You wouldn't?" asked Tori with an unreadable expression

"No… well… I mean, I know you don't want to see me, that's all"

There was a moment of silence between the two before Jade spoke again.

"Tori… Can I just talk for a moment? I don't want to start giving excuses because I really don't have any"

"Okay… I'll listen"

"I'm so so beyond sorry for everything. I have no excuse and I'm not going to try and come up with any because I know I'm completely in the wrong and what I did was terrible. But you have to believe me when I say that I really do like you"

"Jade… Everything you did was a lie. It was all for a bet"

"It was at the start, I'm not going to lie. But… it was when we were at Cats sleepover that I started to… I was falling for you, Tor." She stopped talking, waiting for Tori to say she didn't believe her again, but Tori stayed listening. "And then when I picked you up for our date, when I saw you; I knew I'd definitely made a mistake making the bet. I was going to tell Beck that the bet was off; I was going to tell him when I got home from our date but… things happened and I was so lost in the moment that I completely forgot about the bet. I just wanted you"

"Jade, I can't-'' she starts before the two are cut off from their thoughts by the sound of Cat playing the piano from within the classroom.

_"__Let's get together, yeah yeah yeah.  
Why don't you and I combine?  
Let's get together, what do you say?  
We can have a swinging time.  
We'd be a crazy team.  
Why don't we make a scene? Together._

_oh, oh, oh, oh_  
_Let's get together, yeah yeah yeah._  
_Think of all that we could share._  
_Let's get together, everyday_  
_Every way and everywhere._  
_And though we haven't got a lot,_  
_We could be sharing all we've got. Together._

_Oh! I really think you're swell._  
_Uh huh! We really ring the bell._  
_Oo wee! And if you stick with me_  
_Nothing could be greater, say hey alligator._

_Let's get together, yeah yeah yeah._  
_Two is twice as nice as one._  
_Let's get together, right away._  
_We'll be having twice the fun._  
_And you can always count on me._  
_A gruesome twosome we will be._  
_Together, yeah yeah yeah."_

Of course Cat had planned this out; have both Jade and Tori waiting for her outside while she sang a song from the bloody parent trap. The amount of times the two had played Cat's parents in Sikowitz silly sketches was ridiculous.

"Okay…" said Tori with a deep breath

"Okay?"

"Okay, I listened to your side. And I don't know if I'm making a mistake yet… I haven't forgiven you but I'm going to start. You just have to prove what you just said"

"I will, Tori. I promise" Jade says almost crying again, she steps forward to give Tori a hug but when Tori backs away she stops. "I'm sorry, I- thank you, Tori. I promise you I won't make you regret this"

"Okay well… I'll talk to you tomorrow? Tell Cat I've gone the bathroom and I'll meet her back here. … Bye, Jade"

"I will, and thank you again, Tor" the second Tori left Jade started crying

"Jade-ey! Did you like my song?- why are you crying? Where's Tori?"

"She's gone the bathroom, she'll be back soon. Yes your song was fantastic, Cat"

"And why are you crying…" Cat now slightly worried that her plan had gone drastically wrong

"She's talking to me; she said I have another chance. I'm not forgiven yet but I've been given another chance"

"That's good, so why are you crying?"

"I don't know, Cat. I just- I really, really messed up this time and I thought that was the last chance but I'm so happy I get another chance. I'm not going to fuck it up"

"I'm not gonna let you eff it up"

"Thank you, Cat"

* * *

**AN; **_TA-DA! Okay! That was my final chapter; I feel like it's a good place to leave it and you can all imagine what happens in their future! I haven't ticked it as complete yet because I may or may not do an epilogue type thing in a few weeks once my mocks are over? Idk it depends on what my feedback is from this chapter (and the story as a whole) so… get reviewing ;) xxx Thank you for reading!_


	15. Epilogue

**Chapter 15 – Epilogue**

**AN; **_my mocks are over! This is the first time I haven't had any college work to do since September! So I thought I best write this before I get more work to do on Monday… ah the joys of college…_

* * *

**Jade's POV**

Exactly 3 weeks after our discussion outside the singing exam we went on our first date, well… our first date since everything fell apart. Tori and I had become closer and closer over the 3 weeks and she began to trust me more; and when Cat came bounding up to me suggesting it was time I took her out I soon obliged.

We went back to the same restaurant that we went to on our first… first date. That was the place where I fell more in love with her; I just didn't realise it until now. Cat's cousin was there still, making us laugh – Cat had told him to make our night extra special so he managed to sneak some wine over for us to enjoy with our meal. After the meal I drove her home, and she kissed me in the car outside of her house.

3 months later and we'd been on dates almost weekly – taking the odd week off when we had to revise for exams – but even then we'd go to each other's houses to study. And then one night of studying we had the house to ourselves; usually Trina was in making an ungodly sound or if we were at mine my dad was working away in the office down the hall. But this time we had the house to ourselves, I remember Tori sighing deeply at her math work and throwing the book onto the floor in frustration.

"I give up" she said in a huff. And suddenly she'd grabbed my book out my hands and was kissing me; with so much passion; passion that I hadn't felt since we first kissed all those months back.

"Tori…" I said, I really couldn't believe what was happening; I'd wanted nothing more but to do this for ages, but I was always too scared – scared that I'd scare her off, that it was all too soon, that she'd be mad at me again.

"I trust you, Jade" she whispered "I know it's real"

Several times after she said that I'd asked her if she was sure, and each time she replied with a 'yes' and a kiss. After a long time of kissing my lips I felt her move down my jaw and onto my neck, kissing and kissing every inch. Biting occasionally and leaving several hickys as she went.

"Tori, let me show you how I feel" I say trying to gain control, "please let me".

"Okay" she breaths.

And then our positions had switched, I was the one kissing her, trailing kisses along her body. Worshipping every part of her body. While I was kissing along her chest, one hand had already worked its way down to between her legs, teasing her.

"Jade…" she begs lightly

I wasn't going to make her beg any longer, I was anticipating it as much as she was, I had to taste her. I quickly kissed my way down and began using my tongue to please her. Various inaudible words were falling from her mouth as she moaned, I'm sure some of it was Spanish. Hearing those sounds coming from Tori only spurred me on more, I began pumping 2 fingers into her at a steady pace, and it wasn't long before I felt her walls tighten up around my fingers, so I quickly removed them and began using my tongue to flick her clit to help her reach her climax.

The most erotic moan came from her before she fell limp beneath me. I kissed my way back up, and to her lips where I noticed she couldn't stop smiling.

"I love you, Tori. I have for so long, it wasn't until these past few months that I fully realised it. I love you"

"I love you too, Jade" she continued to smile.

We fell asleep that night in bed together, her resting her head on my chest and me playing with her hair.

We always said we'd get married one day, but the time was never right – usually because of money issues or one of us managed to find a job but it involved a lot of travelling. 3 years after that beautiful night I realised now was the best time to get married. Money was good, we had a house, and we both had steady jobs that didn't involve too much travel.

Once again I arranged a night out to our favourite restaurant. I had requested the table we had on our first date, away from the rest of the restaurant; I had Cat go down about half an hour before it was booked to help them set it up to how I asked; a candle in the centre of the table and a bottle of campaign. I had them put the screens up to make it completely private and even managed to convince them to trail some fairy lights along the screens.

I could have done something cheesy and had the ring placed on a breadstick for her to find; but I wanted to do it properly. So after a beautiful meal and an evening of us expressing our love for each other I got down on one knee and asked her to be my wife.

Of course she said yes, and she cried and I cried. That night we went back to our home and sealed the deal.

Now, 3 years after the proposal I lay in bed, reading my favourite book with my wife asleep next to me. Suddenly I hear the familiar cry on the baby monitor next to me. Tori stirs and groans.

"She needs feeding so you'll have to go" she says sleepily.

"I can't wait till she sleeps through the night" I say giving her a kiss and heading into the next room to feed our 3 month old baby.

* * *

**AN; **_I did it! I wrote an epilogue! I know it's incredibly cliché but eh they needed a happy ending! Do send me reviews, I love reading them! Xx _


End file.
